Chapter 96
Chapter 96 is called "Greatest Evil of the East". Cover Volume: 11 Pg.: 105 Diary of Coby-Meppo Vol. 12: "Morgan's Escape". Morgan makes his escape with Helmeppo as his hostage from the Marine ship. Short Summary After taking back their navigator, the Straw Hats are making a stop in Loguetown before going to the Grand Line. In this town, Roger was executed, starting the age of pirates. Luffy decides to see for himself the execution platform while the others go shopping for what they need. On his way, Zoro bumps into an awkward Marine girl who is the spitting image of Kuina. Meanwhile, the Marines have decide to put a bounty of 30,000,000 on Luffy's head. The world starts to know about his exploits. Elsewhere, Mihawk visits Shanks. Long Summary Nami is arguing about the newspaper and everything being expensive nowadays. In the meantime, Usopp is developing a new chili marble. Luffy bumps into Usopp making him spill the chili in his eyes. Luffy is trying to eat an orange from Nami's tree but Sanji is defending the tree from Luffy. Zoro on the other hand, is resting. The ship is heading towards the Grand Line. Meanwhile, in the Marine base, Lieutenant Brandnew is overviewing every East Blue pirate's bounty. Every pirate with a high bounty in East Blue have been defeated by Monkey D. Luffy. Brandew shows Luffy's first bounty of 30,000,000. The Marines are gathered to make a vow of righteousness and justice in the sea. Back to the ship, Luffy is proud of his first bounty poster but Nami is afraid that everybody will try to kill them because of the bounty Luffy has. Usopp is also proud of his captain's bounty poster because the back of his head is shown. They decide it's time to head for the Grand Line when Zoro sees an island. It seems the island is the location of Loguetown, "the city of the beginning and the end", the legendary Gold Roger was born and executed in Loguetown. When the crew gets to the island, Luffy decides to head to the execution platform, Sanji looks for food, Usopp wants to buy some tools and Zoro thinks of buying something, which leaves Nami offering to lend him some money with 300% interest. While Zoro is walking around the town, he sees a girl getting picked on because they cannot fulfill their dream to go to the Grand Line. The girl being a swordswoman quickly finishes them off but drops her glasses. Zoro impressed by her skills, helps her find her glasses, when the girl thanks him, Zoro stares in shock, as she is the splitting image of his long dead friend, Kuina. In the meantime, in an isolated island, Mihawk is looking for someone. That someone is soon revealed to be Shanks, The Red Hair captain of Red Haired Pirates. Mihawk informs Shanks about Luffy's first bounty poster and that he remembered a story that he told him once about a kid in a little village. Shanks, eager to meet Luffy again, throws a party to celebrate Luffy's arrival and first bounty. Meanwhile in Luffy's hometown, Foosha Village, everybody is happy because Luffy is infamous. The villagers wonder if he is going to become a great pirate from the village. The mayor of the village, however, is not really happy of the outcome, saying that it is Luffy's dream or destiny. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Shanks and Mihawk seem to know each other quite well. *Tashigi is introduced. *Tashigi looks exactly like Kuina. Characters 1: first introduction 3: first appearance Anime Episodes *Episode 45 (p.2-10, 15-18) *Episode 48 (p.11-14) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 96 de:Higashi Ichiban no Waru (Kapitel) it:Capitolo 96